Ryoko to Tenchi
by simil
Summary: Tenchi has had something horrible happen to him in his family so he locked away his words and won't speak to anyone.Ryoko comes in and tries to change this now that she knows his secret.
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing of Tenchi (sorry I don't like to type this but have to I guess please enjoy)

Tenchi meets Ryoko 

Tenchi a fifteen-year-old student very quiet and doesn't talk to the other kids. Doesn't have any friends or let anybody get close to him. You see about 5 years after being born for some reason his mother hated him(I like to use dislike sorry for interruption). At 5 years old Tenchi heard this with his on ears.

Mother: please please!!!!! She pleaded erase my memory my biggest regret is having that thing come out of me please!! Do it now she begged. Tenchi stood at the doorway listening in secret and single tear rolled down his face as he realized what his mother had just said. So he ran away sad and lonely he locked away his words from everyone except when it was necessary for school but that's the only time when people heard his voice. He barely ever answered then.

Ayeka and Mihoshi: whats wrong with that kid all he ever does is eat alone and look sad.

Mihoshi: yeah I know creepy right he's always like that anyway he's scaring me so let's just get off the subject and go somewhere else.

Ayeka: ok you said it!

They walk off together.

Tenchi sits alone eating his ramen the same look on his face every day now since he heard his mother. The same sad dull look that would never go away it pierced his heart knowing his mother didn't want him for being different, for having power. As a baby Tenchi had unusually great power he didn't know how to use it but his power was kind of sealed in a sword and when he held this sword it was revealed. When he first came out his mother he was somewhat glowing his vital signs were very abnormal, for this reason his mother didn't want him. Training with his grandfather made it worst because his grandfather held the sword he gave it to Tenchi to use in training to see if it would work. Tenchi's grandfather knew the effect. That was the day when Tenchi's mother couldn't take it she saw him wielding the sword with great power at the age of five. That was the horrible day Tenchi's life was changed forever. He had grown up thinking that he wasn't loved his grandfather and father tried to show him kindness but Tenchi never said a word. It was some how indented into his brain that he wasn't important to anyone anymore because he was different. Tenchi's grandfather and father didn't know what they could do so they just let him be by himself.

Tenchi left the house for school that morning with the same look on his face from every day. He sat alone in the back of the classroom by himself doing his work when a new person walked in the classroom.

Teacher: class I'd like to introduce you to miss Ryoko she just transferred in from Kyoto. Ryoko is very beautiful she has silver colored hair (for those of you who don't know) and apricot eyes she doesn't wear anything revealing like she normally does in the episodes she hasn't yet realized Tenchi's secret, but she has one of her own she holds awesome power but doesn't show it to the classmates or people around her. Ryoko's personality is very warm hearted she cares for others and is smart. Tenchi looked up but only for a moment not a change in his face when he did. Ryoko took a seat next to Tenchi where the teacher assigned her. She looked over to Tenchi.

Ryoko: hi she said with a warm smile on her face Tenchi said nothing.

Ryoko: hey whats wrong she asked why won't you talk to me?

Tenchi just looked away and did his work.

Ryoko: oh well says Ryoko I guess if you don't want to talk you don't want to talk. She then starts to do her assignment.

Tenchi wonders why this girl is trying to talk to him but his facial expression doesn't change. Class ends and it's time to go home Ryoko lives across the street from Tenchi's house. Tenchi walks home and Ryoko is a couple of feet behind him.

Ryoko: I didn't know you lived across the street she said walking up beside him. Tenchi didn't say a word or even look at her.

Ryoko: why won't you talk to me what have I done to you besides try to say hi. Tenchi says nothing and walks up to his home.

Father and Grandfather: welcome home Tenchi. Tenchi looked up at them with the sad expression on his face and said nothing and walked up to his room. He did his homework for a while and saw Ryoko outside with what he thought was her mother Washu and indeed it was her mother. Tenchi watched them smiling from his window he longed to have a mother or someone who truly cared for him. Tenchi had no idea that Ryoko and her family were different Ryoko had a great power and Washu was very smart and could read minds. Ryoko sees Tenchi through his window and waves Tenchi doesn't reply.

Washu: whats wrong with him?

Ryoko: I don't know I tried to say hi but he wouldn't talk he never talks maybe something happen to him and he can't talk.

Washu: I doubt that but I can read his thoughts to see ok.

Ryoko: no!! Mom please don't it's not right!

Washu: don't worry I know you want to know. Washu searches Tenchi's thoughts and sees what happen to him in his childhood.

Washu: oh my Gosh!!

Ryoko; what is it mom! Ryoko says excitedly but not in a happy way.

Washu: this boy he's suffered so much his mother regretted having him for being different for having powers like yours. So she choose to get her memory erased and said I regret ever having that thing come out of me, but she didn't know Tenchi was watching. And he's been silent ever since not letting anyone get close to him because he was afraid of being rejected again. Ryoko starts to cry I'll be right back mom.

Washu: ok I know. Ryoko knocks on the door to Tenchi's house, his grandfather opens the door yes he asked.

Ryoko: I know Tenchi's home sir can I please speak to him it's important.

Grandfather: yes of course but don't expect him to reply his room is upstairs and to the left.

Ryoko: thank you sir. She says running up the stairs.

Ryoko: Tenchi I know you don't know me very well but I just had to tell you this. I'm sorry me and my family's different to this is how I know. Tenchi turned around in his chair and looked at Ryoko as if about to say something but held it in.

Ryoko: yes what is it! Tenchi said nothing.

Ryoko: I'm sorry Tenchi but your not alone.

(So how'd you like it please review this is my first one actually so don't be to hard on me thanks hope you enjoyed next one coming soon)


	2. How

From Tenchi to Ryoko 

Chapter 2 How

(Disclaimer-once again I own nothing of Tenchi or any of that stuff and stuff lol.)

(Anyhoo lol my friends no what it mean lets get to the story)

Last Chapter

Ryoko had busted into Tench's room and said how sorry she was, because she knew Tenchi was different. Tenchi looked up at her as if about to say something but held it in.

Chapter 2 How

Please Ryoko cried out tell me what you were about to say. Tenchi looked at her with emotion filled eyes for the first time since, his mother disowned him.

Tenchi-How do you know he asked Ryoko how do you know I'm different?

Ryoko-Because my family's different too I have great power and my mom can read minds. This is how I know that's why I came to talk to you, my mother looked into your past and I'm sorry she did that but now I know why you never talk to anyone. Your afraid of rejection right Ryoko asked?

Tenchi- Yes and I'm glad you did look into my past or I never would have said anything.

Ryoko- you're welcome.

Well since were about the same and all being different and having power would it be ok if I were your friend? I would like that Tenchi said I really would, I've never had a friend before. (Yeah yeah I know were not suppose to right it in script form so I'm just going to do this when they're talking for those who will say something to me and I know will, sorry back to the fic) Really I'm sorry but that's what I'm here for I think fate has brought us together, to protect each other from those who will bring us down, and when I say that I don't mean physically you know what I mean Ryoko asked? I get what you're saying he answered back. Well um it's getting kind of late Ryoko said they had carried on talking all day long, yep is it Tenchi said back I'm going to go home now I'll see you at school we could walk together ok. Ok Tenchi said, Ryoko thank you for caring his brown eyes softened, no problem Ryoko said walking out the door bye see you tomorrow bye Tenchi said. A smile swept across his face and Ryoko left the house. Tenchi's father and grandfather came into the room Tenchi are you ok they asked, yes, yes I am he said with a smile. He's talking his father said I know it's amazing said his grandfather that girl did something to him his father said with a smirk, I can here what your saying you know Tenchi said getting a little annoyed. Oh sorry they both said bowing Tenchi's father left the room, I'm very curious to know Tenchi how did this girl get you to talk? Ryoko, how you ask, well it's because she understands me she is just like me we both hold great power. Really is that so said his grandfather, yes it's very true her mother can read minds which is why she came here her mother looked into my past. Do you by any chance know the name of her mother? No I'm sorry Tenchi said I don't. It's ok no need to apologize but you need to get ready for bed come down and eat then straight to bed all right. Ok grandfather can we train together you, Ryoko, and me I'd like for her to test her skills against you and me. That would be just fine but I'm pretty sure you've gotten a bit rusty so if she beats you don't get mad. I would never Tenchi said smiling he then walked downstairs to the dinning area. He sat down at the table picked up his chopsticks and started to eat, once he finished he got dressed for bed and went to sleep. So what happen Ryoko, Washu asked her, nothing really I just got him to talk and to smile Ryoko said thank you for reading his mind. Your welcome, well I would spend the whole night talking to you about what happen but you've got school in the morning so get dressed and got to bed. Don't remind me that school is so boring why do I have to go anyway? Because were not in space anymore Ryoko, how do you think I got so smart Washu said this time actually sounding like a mother. Uhhhhg!! Ryoko said whatever good night, good night Washu said back to her talk to you in the morning. Ok.

On the next Episode of From Ryoko to Tenchi- (lol)

Ryoko gets into a fight at school with the school preps Ayeka and Mihoshi Tenchi watches her fight and realizes that she is just toying with them. So he pulls her of them and they have a somewhat long discussion about how they shouldn't fight with regular humans with his grandfather and her mother.(funny isn't it I would love to say ain't but it isn't proper oops I said it lol)

(I know it was short this time so how did you guys like it I'm just coming up with it as I type on the computer it's not written down or anything. As you can tell sometimes ok maybe all the time especially in my last story, I had a lot of run on sentences. This is because I talk really fast as my friends have said so, so it's only natural that I type it really fast. Well please review I hope you all liked it I'll try to make the next one soon, I know I said soon on this one and it's been a while. I'm sorry about that but I have lots of schoolwork and things to do so if you really like it don't be mad. That's all I have to say for now until next time on the Adventures of From Tenchi to Ryoko see yah next time kids just kidding just kidding bye)


End file.
